The key that matches my lock
by JovenGoh
Summary: Hinamori Amu woke up before her holidays end, just to find two new Chara eggs, one imprinted with a lock and another with a key. With that, Amu felt that she is getting closer and closer to Ikuto, the guy she loves dearly. AMUTO :
1. Two new eggs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 1, two new eggs!

-Hinamori Residence.

The sun rays entered into the room, lighting up every object that comes in contact.

Hinamori Amu was lying on her bed, hugging tightly to her pillow. She's going to start high school the next day and she's getting nervous and excited, wondering what might happen during her high school life. _'I'm sure it's going to be fun.'_ She thought, smiling to herself. Just then, her charas floated up to her.

"Amu-Chan!" exclaimed Ran, her would-be self, or her Chara, that excels in sports. "Look! Look!"

She helped herself up, sitting on her bed. She looked at where Ran had told her to. Just then, her other Charas, Miki and Suu, floated up to see what Ran had exclaimed to saw.

"EHHH!" they screamed, amazed and shocked about what they have just seen. "W...w...why are there… WHY ARE THERE TWO MORE EGGS?" She asked aloud, still shocked from what she had seen. Why had there been two more eggs? But as she took a closer look, the eggs pattern are different from her other eggs. One of the eggs had a lock on it, while the other one had a key.

"Amu-Chan has so many characters-desu." Suu, her Chara that excels in cooking and housework, said as she looks at her two new sisters which are still lying in the egg.

"But why is it a key and a lock?" Miki, the Chara that excels in arts, wondered aloud. She then turns to ask Dia, the Chara that was born through Amu's radiance, "Dia, do you know anything about this?"

"Why, two more sisters!" Dia cheered, excited to meet her two new sisters.

"She really does have an air-head character…" Amu and her three other Charas started saying.

"But, it's exciting, isn't it?" Amu said, smiling to herself. "A lock and a key… I wonder what type of Charas would be born this time."

"But don't a lock and a key sounds familiar?" Miki asked, deep in thoughts. "Like the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key..."

"Amu-Chan is going to have a new romance-desu!" Suu said, happy that Amu is going to have a boyfriend.

"Go, go, Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered, she's all for Suu's idea.

"S…s…shut up!" Amu said, blushing. Her mind is thinking of something else. '_Are you coming back…?_' She thought to herself, smiling and blushing even harder.

Dia smiled to herself. _'Things are going to be interesting now, Amu-Chan.'_ Dia thought.

Just then, Amu's cell phone rang. She received a message from Yaya, who's going to be a third year in middle school the following day.

'_Amu-Chi! Are you free? Yaya is going to catch a movie with Kairi, Rima, Nagi and Tadase! Wanna come along?'_

'Should I go…? But Tadase is going…' She hesitated. She could not refuse Yaya's offer, but Tadase just had to be there. She then decided to refuse her offer and came up with an excuse.

'_Gomen, Yaya! My sister is having a recital in her school and she wants me and my family to be there. I'll go out with you next time! I promise!'_

She then directed herself to her phonebook and search for Utau's number. The phone rang for awhile before someone picks up.

"_Hello?" _Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's sister, spoke.

"Utau! I just got to meet you right now! Are you free?" Amu asked her mind still on the two newborn Chara eggs.

"_Sure. I'm with Kuukai now at the park where Ikuto always plays his violin. You can find me there, and make it quick." _She said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Amu said, hanging the call.

"Miki, can you help me?" Amu asked, taking her pouch for her Chara eggs and tidying up her hair.

"Sure!" Miki said, happy that she could be of help. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" She said as new clothes lay on her bed. She quickly change into her new outfit and finish preparing with her signature X-shaped clip clipped onto her hair and then head out to the park.

(Amu's POV)

I ran towards the park, where Ikuto had always played his violin. This sure brings back memories, and I hope for once that I could sing along to the tune of his violin for one more time, and even once is enough. I looked around for Utau and Kuukai, and soon found them near a bench beside the fountain. I ran up to them, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Utau asked, as usual, being cold. But still, we can't deny that we are best of friends, because of Ikuto.

"H…Hai!" I said; barely manage to speak as I am out of breath still.

"Take a sit, Hinamori." Kuukai suggested, as he lead me to his place.

"What did you want to talk about, Amu?" Utau asked, offering me a tissue to wipe my sweat.

"T…Thank you." I said, accepting her tissue and wiping my sweat from my forehead and then, continued my speech. "You see, when I woke up, I… I found two new Chara eggs…" I took out the eggs imprinted with the key and the lock. Utau and Kuukai were shocked to find out, too.

"I think, it might mean something about your change in feelings towards something." Kuukai said, still staring at the eggs.

"I think, it might be related to your love life." Utau said, smiling at me.

"W…What do you mean…?" I said blushing as she carefully examines the eggs.

"Well," she started saying. "Whatever the outcome is, you will know once the egg hatches, alright? For now, keep the egg safe with you. And don't let that kiddy king know about it."

"H…Hai." I said, still blushing at what Utau had said previously.

"Seriously, after Ikuto left, he changed a lot." Kuukai started saying, upset from the fact that Tadase had changed. It is true that after Ikuto left about four years ago, Tadase changed. He started to ask me out everyday, despite my refusal. Then it came to a point where he tricked Yaya, Rima and Nagi into asking me out, and then confessed to me. At that point of time, I did not know what to do, and so I ran away. But I am positive now, that I don't love him, not one bit. And my heart is with the guy that I missed so much, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

I stood up, as I was about to get teary. I turned back waving the sweet couple goodbye before rushing back home.

I went and place everything back to their rightful position and sat on my chair. I pick out my diary from my drawer, scribbled something on the diary and went lying on my bed.

'_Ikuto_' I thought, holding onto the new eggs, '_When are you coming back for me…?_' and I closed my eyes, hugging my pillow and the eggs and tears began to roll down my cheeks.

_Today, I received two new chara eggs. There is a key and a lock imprinted in each egg. Somehow, I think, and hope, that it will be related to you. Because every time I close my eyes, memories of us flash right in front of me, and your promise is what gave me strength to live without you._

_I'll be waiting, Ikuto-koi._

_Amu._


	2. The birth of Ai

**Joven: Thanks anime-lover211 and Tsukiyomi Yuji for the sweet reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 2, the birth of Ai.

Later that night, in Kuukai's room, Tsukiyomi Utau picked up her cell phone and dialled a number that belongs to her brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It was around the sixth time she called when he finally decides to pick up the call.

"_Yo." _Ikuto said, apparently not having any changes in his character.

"You know, it's hard to contact you if you decide to pick up every five to ten calls." Utau said, pissed by her brother's lack of responsibility.

"_I was busy. So what's up?" _He asked, wondering what had she called for this time.

"Amu had two new eggs. One imprinted with a lock and another with a key. Any idea of what it represents?" Utau asked, thinking that his brother would have answers.

"_Well, I don't know anything about that, but Yoru came back to me. And I found our dad." _Ikuto said, still thinking of what could the eggs imprinted with a lock and a key meant.

"It will be good news to Amu; she's been waiting for you the whole time. You know, kiddy king changed a lot, too." Utau said, lying beside Kuukai and stared at the ceiling.

"_He won't have the chance to, after I reach Japan." _Ikuto started saying. He continued, _"Don't tell Amu that I'm coming back. It was meant as abirthday surprise."_

"Okay, I won't. So when are you two coming back?" Utau asked.

"_We will reach there by mid or late August. There's still a performance in London that we have to finish before coming back to Japan." _He replied.

"Okay. Come back soon, and be safe. I don't want Amu to get hurt." Utau said, wishing them the best in a stubborn manner.

"_Good luck in your romance, too." _Ikuto teased and then, hang the call.

'_Wait for me, Amu.'_ He thought to himself, holding 2 other eggs that have a Heart and a Ring on it.

-The next day, Hinamori Residence.

The alarm clock rang. Amu slowly rose from her bed. She then went to clean herself up, changed into her regular gothic outfit, took her pouch and placed every Chara eggs she had in it. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia broke out of their eggs and greeted Amu, "Ohayou, Amu-Chan."

"Ohayou minna." Amu greeted her Charas and went down to have her breakfast.

"Amu," Amu's mother started to say, "Today is your first day at school, so remember not to miss out anything alright? Papa and mama are going to bring Ami to get her school books."

"Hai." Amu said, and then walks out of her house, heading to school after greeting goodbye.

**(I will save you from the boredom of telling you what she has been through in school. Only some things to note, Amu is a first year and Rima, Nagihiko, Kuukai, Tadase and herself is in the same school.)**

(Amu's POV)

I walked out of the school, exhausted from what I have gone through today. Since the school needs us to pick one Co-curricular activity in arts and sports, I picked the one that I have wanted to learn most, the violin and basketball. As I was walking out of school, I heard Kuukai shouting, "Hinamori!"

I turned around, only to see Kuukai with Rima, Nagi and Tadase. I made a stop and waited for them.

"So how was your first day at school?" Rima asked, wondering what I had done in school for the first day.

"Well, the lecturer told us a lot of rules and what to brings, and I picked my Co-Curricular activities." I told her, and she gave me a nod.

"What activities did you pick, Amu-Chan?" Tadase asked, I could feel my anger building up from the last time he confessed to me in front of the crowd, but I kept my cool and try to act as if nothing had happened.

"I picked Violin and Basketball." I replied.

"Ho? Then I will be able to teach you a stuff or two in basketball!" Kuukai said, smiling with a thumb-up.

"Hai, Kuukai senpai!" I smiled at Kuukai and looked at my watch. Tadase noticed me looking at my watch.

"Is something the matter, Amu-Chan?" Tadase asked, and I could feel that he is definitely planning something.

"It's nothing. Just looking at the time." I replied, in my cool and spicy character.

Kuukai noticed the tensed atmosphere and decided to say something, "Hinamori! Mind letting me see you home?"

"Hai. Let's go." I said, and wave goodbye to Rima, Nagi and unwilling to Tadase.

While we're walking, Kuukai started saying, "You know, Utau called Ikuto last night."

"What did he say? Is he doing well?" I asked, excited to hear from Ikuto.

"Yeap, he is doing well. He found his father and is currently working in an orchestra." Kuukai said.

"That's good to hear." I said, slightly blushing and relieved from the fact that Ikuto is doing well.

"He also said that Yoru came back to him, Utau and I was surprised to hear that, too." He recalled.

"Did he say when is he going to come back?" I ask, wondering if he is going to be back for me anytime soon.

"Well, he did not say anything about returning back to Japan… but he said something else," Kuukai said, smiling at me. "He said, he didn't forget about the promise he made to you, about him coming back when you become an adult or something."

**(Note: This is something Ikuto had told Utau long ago. Utau had told Kuukai the night before that if Amu asks when Ikuto is coming back, he can use this to cover-up.)**

I smiled, relieved to hear that Ikuto had not forgotten about me. Suddenly, I felt something moving in my pouch, I stopped walking and took a look inside my pouch.

"Is something wrong?" Kuukai ask, wondering why I stopped walking.

"Ah!" Miki said, floating near Amu's pouch to have a closer look. The egg with a lock Imprinted on it was moving. Then it came to a stop, slowly hatching.

"Our sister is hatching-desu." Suu said, excited to meet her new sister.

"Yay!" Ran and Dia cheered, overjoyed to have a new sister.

"Ho… now you'll be able to know what the meaning of the egg is." Kuukai said, smiling at me.

Then, the Chara in the egg hatched, slowly floating up. Her eyes opened and it resembled someone familiar.

"What is your name?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I am Ai, a Chara that was born through your feelings." She introduced herself, and explained her reason of birth.

"M…My feelings?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"Yes. Your feelings! Well, Amu-Chan, I know everything about your love-"and before Ai could finish, I covered her mouth.

"Ahh! Kuukai! I need to get home now, so bye!" I said, as I quickly run home.

I rushed into my room, closed the door and let me Chara out. "Gomen, Ai. I don't want others to know about my love life, not for now."

"Don't worry, Amu-Chan. Let me continue. I'm born through your feelings of love for Ikuto-kun." She smiled at me.

"W…What? How can an egg be born just for love?" I asked, blushing from the reason why she was born and wondered how can she be born through that.

"Let me explain!" Miki said, taking out her sketchbook. "You see, every Shugo Chara is out there for a reason. Let's take Ikuto for example; because he wants to be a Free-alley cat that Yoru was born. And we name this type of Chara as 'Would-be self' Chara."

"For Ai," She started saying as she flip to another page of her Sketchbook, "She was born through your feelings towards Ikuto. And we name this type of Chara as 'Love' Charas."

"Oh." Ran, Suu, Dia and I looked at Miki as she explained why Ai was born, and I was surprised by how Shugo Chara is so complicated. "Is it true that Shugo Chara had so many categories?" I asked Ai.

"Yes, there are many varieties of Shugo Charas, the possibilities are unknown. But we Shugo Charas are given a mission, and mine is to help you and Ikuto to get together." Ai said, smiling at me.

"Oh…" I said, blushing from what she had said. I stood up and went to get my things prepared for tomorrow, "Okay, I will be busy from now on. You guys do whatever you like but don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Hai!" All of my charas said. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia introduced Ai to her new house.

I took out my Diary, again, and wrote my feelings down. I have been at this since the day he left. One diary is just not enough to write down all my feelings,

_The first day of school is tiring, but something interesting occurred and I know you wouldn't believe it! One of the new eggs hatched because of my feelings for you, Ikuto-koi. I couldn't believe when she first said she was born through my feelings for you, but I guess that means, you have won the bet, in making me fall in love with you, like you told me in the airport._

_No one could ever replace your position in my heart, Ikuto-koi._

_Amu._

I closed the Diary and placed it inside my drawer. _'I miss you…' _I thought as I stood up and take some clothes from the closet and went out of the room.

(General POV)

-The park.

Kuukai went to meet Utau after Amu left him alone. He did not get angry when Amu left him, because he knew how she felt and what the Chara was going to say. He held Utau's hand, and told her about what happened today.

"So, she really loves him that deep, huh?" Utau asked, glad that Amu did not have a change of heart.

"I guess, the bond is stronger when the two are apart?" Kuukai said, and turn to her, whispering into her ear, "But I don't want us apart, alright?"

"Do you think I will be able to leave you? You're such a kid!" Utau said, blushing from what Kuukai had said.

"Ho, you said something you shouldn't say. Remember the punishment?" Kuukai asked, smiling at her.

"I…I forgot about it." Utau replied with her head down, blushing.

"That's not good." Kuukai said, slowly lifting her head up and punished her with a hot kiss on the lips. They parted for awhile to get some fresh air.

"We're going to tell Ikuto about Amu later tonight, okay?" Utau asked, looking at Kuukai.

"Sure, so are you coming over tonight?" Kuukai asked, holding Utau's hand.

"Of course I am, silly." She replied, and then kissed the guy of her dreams in his lips.


	3. Her trust for him

**Joven: Thanks to everyone who have been giving me positive comments and support! Really do appreciate it because this is my first Fan-Fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 3, her trust for him.

Somewhere far away from Japan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto had just finished his performance when he felt something vibrated in his pocket. He took out his phone, just to find his sister, Utau, called.

"You've got nice timing." He said, using his shoulder to support his phone while he kept his violin. Yoru, his Chara, floated towards him, wondering who Ikuto is talking to.

"_Well, I'm glad you answered my call in the first attempt." _Utau replied, somehow surprised that his brother answered her call so quickly._ "Anyway, I have some good news to tell you."_

"You're getting married?" Ikuto asked, teasing her and wondering what did she want to ask.

"_Well, that'll have to take quite some time and no, that's not the news."_ Utau replied, blushing at what her brother had said, and Kuukai wondered what Ikuto had said that made Utau blush.

"What is it then?" Ikuto asked, wondering what the good news could be.

"_Amu had one of her Chara eggs hatched, the one with the key, and it hatched when Kuukai told her that you hadn't forgotten your promise to her."_ Utau said, and on the other side, Ikuto is blushing. _"The chara also said that she was born through her deep feelings for you, so you better come back for her, and fast."_

Suddenly, one of Ikuto's egg started shaking. Ikuto realised that and immediately said, "Alright, I need to go now; the concert is still going on." before the line went dead.

"Ikuto! The egg with the heart, nya!" Yoru floated towards him, excited at what's going to happen.

'_I guess we share the same fate huh? Amu-Koi.' _He thought to himself, smiling and excited at what is about to happen.

-Tadase's room.

(Tadase's POV)

'_Why is it so hard for me to woo you, Amu-Chan?' _I thought to myself, lying down on my bed. I wondered what I have done wrong, and Kiseki , my Chara, floated towards me.

"A king shouldn't be depressed over small matters such as love, Tadase." My chara told me. I turned over my bed and pondered on what he said.

"But, a king should have his queen beside her, to share his joy with the girl he loves, Kiseki..." I told him, and then, went ahead to pack my things for school. At this point of time, something crossed my mind, something I shouldn't have done. For the sake of having Amu, I thought, I will have to do this…

Slowly, Kiseki has been sealed back into his own egg, with an 'X'to complete the sealing.

(General POV)

-Amu's room.

It is 7 in the morning; the rays of the sun brighten up the room, while the sound of her alarm clock fills in. Amu woke up reluctantly, still feeling sleepy.

"Ohayo, minna." She said, as she stretched herself.

"Ohayo, Amu-Chan!" her Charas greeted her.

"Miki, can you help me out?" She asked, as she went to do a last minute check on her stuffs for school.

"Okay! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki agreed, and made her abilities useful.

Amu wore her uniform, placed her chara pouch around her waist and clipped her hair pin. She then recalled that Ai was born yesterday and Tadase still does not know about the eggs.

"Ai," she started saying, "When we reach school later, don't show yourself, okay? Especially not to Tadase."

"Hai!" She replied and chuckled.

"W…what is it?" she asked, wondering if there is anything wrong about her outfit.

"Amu-Chan, your love for Ikuto is especially strong today." Ai smiled at Amu, who is blushing like a tomato right now.

"A…Ai!" Amu said, not angrily, but more of shyness.

"Amu-Chan, also, Ikuto has one newborn Chara, I can feel him." Ai said, in a serious tone.

"Is it a bad thing?" Amu asked, wondering what could have happened to Ikuto.

"Well, no it isn't." Ai replied, "It's just that, I can feel what he feels, as if we are twins."

"Is it another love Chara?" Amu asked, getting excited.

Ai nodded, and said, "Amu-Chan, you're going to be late…"

"WAHH!" Amu screamed, and then ran out to the kitchen to get her breakfast before rushing out of the house, greeting her family dearest ones goodbye.

"Ran!" Amu said, getting ready to sprint.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran Chara-Changed with Amu, allowing Amu to reach school on time. She undoes her Chara-Change at the school gate and hides herself in the corner.

"Ai, get in the pouch. I don't want you to be seen by Tadase…" She instructed and Ai went in the pouch. She made sure she was comfortable before going into her class.

**(Note: All CCAs are held in the morning. The odd days are for sports, and the even days for arts.)**

-After School.

Amu was quite pleased in her progress. She learned a lot about how to play a violin. Of course, she was learning with all her heart.

"Amu-Chan, you were great!" Dia floated towards her and complimented her on her progress.

"I have to admit, too. You learn the violin real quick!" Miki nodded in consent, a little amazed by her progress.

"Must be because of someone, right? Amu-Chan!" Ran said, smiling to Amu.

"Ikuto-kun desu?" Suu joined the conversation and by now, Amu's face was as red as a strawberry.

"S…Shut up!" She said her face still red.

"Amu-Chan?" called a familiar voice from behind her. Amu turned around, only to find Tadase behind her.

"How may I be of help?" She asks, in her cool and spicy manner.

"I can sense an X egg with Tadase, Amu-Chan" Ran whispered to Amu, warning her.

"You could be of help if you accept my love for you, Amu-Chan." Tadase said, as a sly smile formed on his face.

"How many times must I tell you that it's impossible between us? Now get-"Amu said, and she was stopped when Tadase held a letter in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked, wondering why would he present her a letter.

"It's Ikuto nii-chan's letter. He didn't want me to show it to you, but I couldn't stop myself." Tadase said.

Amu took the letter and reads it.

"_Dear Tadase,_

_How are you doing, kiddy king? Hope you're doing well. I'm fine here with my orchestra, if you're wondering. I want to tell you this, because you're the only one that I trust. I've found a girl I like, here in the U.S, and she accepted me, as his boyfriend. Keep this from Amu, okay? And the purpose of this letter is that, I need advice on what girls like, like a perfume or something. Just mail me your ideas._

_Ikuto."_

Tears slowly formed in her eyes, and a smile of victory slowly forms on Tadase's face.

His smile vanished when Amu threw the letter in his face, smirking.

"Hey, kiddy king." Amu started saying, smiling at him. "If you're going to come out with a lie, come up with a better one. I'm not just somebody who doesn't know Ikuto, mind you. I **love **him, get it? No matter how many attempts you try, you won't be able to break this bond of trust." With that, she walked out of the school gate.

Suddenly, the egg with the lock started to move.

"Amu-Chan!" Ai said from inside her pouch, "The egg, the egg!"

Amu quickly opens her pouch. The egg imprinted with the lock floats in front of her and hatched. Somehow, this Chara is a guy and resembles a lot like Ikuto.

"What's your name?" Amu asks, smiling to her new Chara.

"I'm Rai, born through the feelings of your trust towards Ikuto-kun." He replied, smiling at her.

"Let's walk home and talk, alright?" Amu suggested.

-Amu's room.

(Amu's POV)

My Charas and I settled down in my room. Suddenly, this question struck me.

"Hey, Rai! Why are you a guy?" I asked, wondering why a girl would have a male Chara.

"To make it simple," Rai started explaining, "This girl, Ai, and myself, we're the Charas of love. The eggs for Charas of love won't be born simply through love. It has to meet the requirements of everlasting love and an unbreakable trust. Of course, the guy that loves you will also have two new Charas of love like us. And Charas of love like us are sent in pairs, a guy and a girl. Unlike your friend, Nagihiko, who has a guy and a girl Chara, Charas of love isn't a 'Would-be' self chara and hence, we can't Chara Nari."

"Oh!" Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and I said harmoniously. Suddenly, Shugo Chara looks much more complicated then it seems. "Why does Ai looks so much like me?" I asked, still having some trouble how the Charas look.

"Well," Ai started to explain, "The Charas of love comes in a pair, and the girl, me will resemble you, because you're the girl of the story, and the guy will look like the guy of your dreams, Ikuto-kun."

"I see! That all makes sense!" I said; relieve to hear that it's not other weird reason.

"Amu-Chan love Ikuto!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia said, and then started to chuckle.

"S…Shut up! Go show Rai his new house, now go!" I blushed, as the Charas left the room, still laughing.

I went to have a sit at my table. As usual, I took out my diary and wrote my feelings down, again.

_Ikuto-koi, I missed you, and how I wished you're right in front of me. Tadase tried to woo me again. I can't understand why would he do this, but it's irritating. He even tried to impersonate you, and wrote a letter, saying that you wrote that. _

_But, you know, I got teary when I read it. I'm afraid that it might happen, Ikuto-koi. And I guess, Rai, my new Chara that was born through my trust for you, is right. I trust you more than you know, silly._

_Will you be able to make it for my sixteenth birthday? I hope you do, because by then, I'll be a woman, your woman at that._

_I miss you, Ikuto-koi._

_Amu._

And I closed my diary, kept it under my drawer and left the room to wash myself.

-Somewhere in U.S.

(General POV)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto decided to call his sister. The phone rang for awhile when she finally decides to pick.

"_It's rare for you to call."_ Utau said.

"Well, I have a favour to ask." Ikuto said, holding to the egg with an ring imprinted.

"_What is it?" _She asked.

"It's about Amu's birthday. I want to help her celebrate her birthday." Ikuto replied.

"_Okay, so how are you going to plan it?" _Utau said, as she wonders what her brother has in mind.

"I'm not good at planning. I remember two of her friends, Yaya and one more. Rina, I think. Just ask them to help with the planning. I'll be the one paying for the party." Ikuto said, standing up in his room, staring at the scenery outside the hotel.

"_It's so unlike you, Ikuto. I'll get it done. Your love will have a very sweet sixteenth birthday." _Utau assured her brother.

"Get people that she likes, and not dislikes. It's best if you could invite the whole Seiyo High, students and teachers, except for kiddy king." Ikuto reminded.

"_Sure. I'll get it done with her friends. Remember, her birthday falls on…"_

"Twenty Fourth September, I know." Ikuto interrupted. "I will be back on the twentieth September with dad. Something occurred with the schedule of the airport and that's the earliest for me to make it to Japan."

"_Alright then. I'll call you after I know how the party will be organised. Just be sure that nothing crashes on that date, okay?" _Utau told his brother, pleased by how sincere his brother is this time.

"I will. I have a plane to catch. Talk to you later." Ikuto said and killed the call.

'_You will be surprised.' _He thought, smiling to himself as his Charas, Yoru and Aito floated beside him.


	4. The preparations

**Joven: as always, credit goes to everybody who reviewed and gave positive comments on the story. There aren't any negative reviews, and I'm glad that there're none. Also, you can give me ideas about what song should I use on the birthday party, because I'm not very good at music, so yeah. I present you, Chapter 4!**

**(Note: Because I have nothing to fill you guys in, the date will jump till September 13! Gomen )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 4, the preparations.

Days passed like seconds, and without any event, September came. It is a Sunday, so Amu does not need to get up early. She woke up and stretched herself.

"Ohayo, minna!" Amu said, smiling to her Charas.

"Ohayo, Amu-Chan!" All her Charas greeted her, happy to see that Amu is feeling great.

"Amu-Chan, have you decided how are you going to spend your time today?" Miki asked, wondering what Amu has planned for the day.

"Hmmm… Maybe I'll do some window shopping." Amu replied, thinking of where to go.

"Amu-Chan," Ai started saying, "You won't be going anywhere today."

"Huh? But why?" Amu asked, wondering why she is not allowed to go shopping.

"You'll know soon enough." She replied, giggling.

As Amu was wondering, footsteps of someone could be heard and suddenly, the door to her room opened. It was her mother.

"Amu-Chan, you have friends visiting you." She said, smiling at Amu while leading Rima, Yaya and Utau into her room.

"Rima, Yaya, Utau!" Amu said, and was shocked that they would visit.

"Amu-Chi! Long time no see!" Yaya said, hugging her tightly.

"Ya…Ya…!" Amu said, struggling to breathe.

"Yaya, we came to talk, not to kill her." Utau said.

"Girls, please have a sit. I'll go make tea." Amu's mother said, slowly closing the door.

"So, why have you girls decided to come?" Amu asked, wondering why the girls would visit her on a Sunday.

"Well, Utau suggested holding a birthday party for you, for your sweet sixteen." Rima explained.

"EHHHH? Aren't I too old to be having parties?" Amu asked, not going for her idea.

"Don't worry. This won't be a very big party." Utau assured, "It's only the whole of Seiyo High and some of your old schoolmates. Not forgetting your relatives."

"EVERYBODY FROM SEIYO HIGH!" Amu asked, shocked to have heard what Utau said.

"Yeap! And we've planned it out. You're going to have a party at the park, where someone always plays the violin there! Also, Yaya will do all the plannings!" Yaya said, excited to be able to be helping Amu celebrating her birthday.

"Rima and Nagihiko will design the cake… Nagihiko will be the DJ of the day." Rima said, going along Yaya's flow.

"And I will sing for you that night. It will be a free concert for everyone in Seiyo High and your friends and relatives." Utau decided this for Amu.

"Party ,party!" Ran cheered, being happy for Amu.

"It's a good idea." Rai said, nodding in consent.

"I'll help Yaya with the designing." Miki said, as she smiles at Amu.

"I'll help with the cooking desu!" Suu said, happy to be able to cook.

"It'll be great to have people you love at your birthday!" Dia joined in, persuading Amu to accept her friends' offer.

"Please, Amu-Chan? It'll be great!" Ai persuaded.

"I don't think… I can reject now, can I…?" Amu said, as tears of joy are beginning to form in her eyes.

"Silly, save the tears until your birthday. So it's set. Just be pretty that day and enjoy what have we planned for you. And also, practice more on your violin. You are going to play it that day." Utau said, smiling at what she had accomplished.

"W…WHAT?" Amu asked, having regretted to accept the offer.

"You heard me. Now, practice, alright? Just be the best you can be." Utau said, as she slowly gets up.

"There's still 11 days for you to practice. Be in your best form that day, alright?" Utau requested.

"Just leave all the planning and stuffs to us and your Chara, Amu-Chi!" Yaya said, winking.

"And don't fall sick during this period of time." Rima warned.

"H…Hai!" Amu said, "Thank you…"

"Oh come on, Amu-Chi! We're all good friends, aren't we?" Yaya said, smiling at her.

"Yeah… Haha!" Amu smiled to them.

"Anyway, where are there two new Charas, and one is a guy…?" Rima asked.

"You're right…" Yaya noticed.

"Well, let me introduce you, Rai and Ai. They're love Charas, …"

**(Sparing you from the boredom of reading what you knew. If you don't, read it from chapter 2 and 3!)**

"I see! It's so romantic!" Yaya said, envious of Amu. "I want to be in love too!"

"Me too." Rima said, turning into a ball.

"I wonder why Kuukai and I don't have one." Utau starts thinking.

"Well," Rai started saying, "Love Charas exist when the two in love are far apart, too. When the Chara king sends us, they made sure that the two are separated for long enough, and still had feelings, before dispatching us to the lovers."

"It's becoming more complicated…" Yaya, Rima, Utau and Amu said.

"Well, slowly, it'll all be clear. Of course, when the Charas of the two owners meets, something miraculous will happen." Ai said, winking at Amu.

"Anyway," Utau said, slowly getting up. "Just stay healthy for these twelve days. We don't want anything to happen to you. And remember, don't let Kiddy king knows about the two love Charas. Who knows what he'll start to do.

"Okay. Thank you, for organising a party for me." Amu replied, smiling.

"Don't worry. You won't have to fork a single cent." Utau replied, smiling back at her at the thought of money matters. Her brother, who usually does not care for anything, decided to sponsor the whole party just for the girl she loves.

"Let me-"

"It's okay, we can leave by ourselves." Rima said, slowly standing up.

"Amu-Chi just go and practice your violin, okay?" Yaya said, winking at her.

"Alright, thank you in advance, minna." Amu thanked her friends, as the girls left her room.

"They're really good friends, Amu-Chan." Dia smiled to Amu.

"Yeap, they really are." Amu said, and stood up.

"I need to practice my violin now, and I guess this is how I'll spend today's time." Amu said, slowly taking out her violin.

"We'll sing along to the songs you played!" Her Charas decided. And the long practice started…

-Outside

"So, Ikuto is coming back for the party, right?" Rima wanted to confirm.

"Yes, he will be back in time for the party." Utau assured.

"Yaya is going to plan everything perfectly!" Yaya cheered, having some ideas in her head already.

"Alright, so everything will go as planned. I'll get the park set up and the stage built. I'll contact you after the setups are done, Yaya." Utau said.

"Hai! Leave everything to Yaya!" Yaya winked.

"So, the cake will also be the one we discussed?" Rima asked.

"Yes. We're also giving Amu a makeover. I'll contact her that particular day." Utau said, giving this conversation a conclusion.

"Alright, if something comes up, contact each other, first." Rima said.

"Okay. I still have work, if you'd excuse me." Utau said, and then leaving the two girls to go prepare the necessary stuffs for Amu's birthday.

-Tadase's room.

After the last rejection, Tadase had actually decided to give up. However, he recalled that Ikuto is not in Japan, and also Amu's birthday is nearing. Slowly, a plan came into his mind. In his hand, it was Kiseki's X egg.

'_Being a king isn't important anymore.'_ He thought. _'What I want is Amu, and nothing else.'_

-Amu's room.

Soon, night came. Amu decided to rest from a whole day of practicing the violin. Her fingers were going numb, but she was glad that she improved a lot.

"Amu-Chan's violin is getting better and better desu!" Suu said, falling in love with the sound of Amu's violin.

"So this is what they called, 'power of love'." Miki teased.

"S…Shut up!" Amu said, blushing from Miki teases.

"But when we're singing," Ai said, placing both hands on her chest, "I could feel that Amu-Chan's love for Ikuto-kun is getting stronger and stronger."

"And the the sound of the violin is great. People who play the violin for the sake of playing won't produce such sound, sound that makes people want to fall in love." Rai commented.

"D…Don't say that!" Amu said, her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Amu-Chan is getting red!" Her Charas said, harmoniously.

"Okay, so I love Ikuto, okay! And a lot at that!"Amu confessed.

"Amu-Chan is in love!" Her Charas teased again.

"Okay okay!" Amu said, slowly walking to her table again. She flipped open the closed diary.

_I've been practicing the violin for the whole day, after I heard that Yaya, Rima and Utau decided to hold a birthday party for me. They really are good friends. Of course, Nagi and Kuukai are helping out, too. I am wondering, if you would make it, Ikuto-koi. _

_Oh ya, my Charas said that I am getting better at the violin! Ikuto-koi, I hope to be able to play a piece with you, when you come back for me._

_I miss you, baka neko mimi cosplay hentai!_

_Amu._

She closed her book, her hands still numb from playing the violin. She then went lying on her bed, _'I miss you, Ikuto-koi.' _She said, before drifting into sleep.

At the airport of London, Tsukiyomi Ikuto just arrived from his ride from Las Vegas. He was wondering how the birthday party had been planned when a phone call came.

"I thought I had to call you." He said.

"_And I'm surprised you pick the phone so quickly." _His sister said.

"I just landed. So, how's the preparation going?" He asked.

"_Well, we're going to hold her party in the park where you always play your violin for her. I'll confirm the price with you after everything's done." _Utau said.

"Okay. Anyway, this concert is going to be our last." He told Utau, wondering how she would react.

"_Really? I could see my dad?" _Utau asked, excited.

"Yes. Oh, and I don't plan on proposing to Amu on her birthday, cut that away." Ikuto said.

"_Why?" _Utau asked, wondering if his brother had a change of heart.

"I'm going to make my proposal special, so cancel it away from your plans." He said.

"_So someone's going to make a special proposal, huh?" _Utau said, trying to tease his brother for the first time.

"And someone's getting married." He teased back.

"_Okay, okay! I'm not getting married until he proposes to me, alright? Stop thinking about it. I'm going shopping with Yaya and Ri-MA to get the stuffs needed for the party. Talk to you if something crops up." _Utau said and then, killed the call.

'_Ah! So it's Rima not Rina, damn it!' _Ikuto thought. He then placed his head down, smiling, _'Wait for me, perverted child.'_

**Joven: Sorry if it's a disappointing chapter. I can't think of anything better then this, but the boring part all ends when it reaches the party, that I can assure you!**


	5. Ikuto's return

**Joven: I was glad people likes chapter 4! I thought it might be disappointing. Nevertheless, thanks for the positive reviews and comments! (I secretly wished to have more reviews, because I have been getting 2 for every chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 5, Ikuto's return.

-Shopping mall.

Seven days has passed in a flash, and another Sunday came. It was a busy afternoon, and so are our main characters. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is catching a plane. In the four years, he had made quite a name for him self. On the other hand, Hinamori Amu is practicing her violin for the upcoming events. Earlier in the morning, Yaya had gone to visit Amu, borrowing Miki, Suu and Dia from her. She needs them to help out in her planning.

"I wonder how the stage will look like…" Yaya thought, on her way to Rima's house.

"You know, I have a draft of how Utau wants the park to be designed." Miki said, taking out her sketchbook. In the picture, the park will be covered such that it will be like a room, with a door built. Also, the floor will be in the form of carpets, with a fountain in the middle of the room. The walls will be built using wood and the stage will be the will be at one end of the room.

"Hmmm… I think there's a big flaw on the walls, I need the walls to be black in colour! And we need spotlights!" Yaya suggested.

"The walls shouldn't be black, Yaya." Miki disagreed.

"Why?" Yaya asked, wondering.

"If the walls are black, the lights that shone on the wall will be dimmer. I suggest using white. And we need tables and chairs. It will be good if we could get Amu's mother to cook for the guest, or we will be going to order a buffet instead." Miki replied.

"Suu will help with the cooking desu!" Suu volunteered.

"I see. So this is how it is…" Dia said, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, Utau sent me a message. The setups in the park will be done on the twenty second, so we will have two days to set up the whole place! Now, let's go get Rima and go shopping!" Yaya said, excited to be able to go shopping and Amu's Charas cheered. Suddenly, Yaya's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Yaya said, being in good mood.

"Yaya? I can't go out with you today." Rima said, her voice sounds like she has been crying.

"Okay… Don't worry! Amu-Chi's Chara and I will figure everything out!" Yaya said.

"Thank you… Sorry." Rima said and she killed the call.

"*Sigh* It can't be helped. Yaya will have to shop alone! It's not Yaya paying anyway." Yaya said, continuing, "Alright! Let's go!" And they set off to town.

-Rima's house.

Rima was sitting on the couch, stuck in the middle of her parent's quarrel again as usual.

"I need to work too! It's a man's job to work. Can't you just stay at home and be a wife!" Her father said, screaming at her mother.

"Are you trying to say that I'm incompetent? Why don't you accompany Rima at home while I work! Stupid old man!" Her mother defended.

"So you think you can beat me? Tsk. I have no time to waste on fools like you. I have to work, if you'd excuse me." As the man of the house left for work.

"Rima, mama will be going now. Stay at-"

"I'm not a child anymore! Just go work, mama. I'll be fine." Rima interrupted, before going up to her room. She lay down on her bed. _'Why do they always quarrel?' _She thought. She went down again, after her parents left the house. Just when she was about to switch on the television, the doorbell rang.

"Coming…" Rima said, as she went to open the door.

"Rima-Chan, you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nagi…hiko…" Rima said, as she went hugging him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, wondering why Rima hugged him.

"It's nothing…" She said, pushing herself away. "Let's go check on the cake and your DJ sets."

"Okay." He said, still troubled from the problems he have.

-Airport.

At the airport in Japan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto landed his foot on it after four years. _'This sure brings back memories.'_ He thought. He went out of the airport, and his first destination, Amu's house.

By the time he reached, it was late afternoon. He was hiding at the three opposite of her house, where he is able to see the girl he loves clearly.

'_She's grown…' _Ikuto thought to himself, glad that the girl he loves now is a woman. He then decided to go home, thinking, _'I've peeked enough.'_

-Tsukiyomi residence.

He arrived at the address his sister gave him. His old, regular home has now become a mansion.

'_Must be the doing of Utau.' _He thought. He stepped into his house for the first time in four years and met his sister in the garden.

"Yo." He called out to his sister who was on the phone.

"Why are you so late? Dad and Mum are already in their room, talking their hearts out." She asked, wondering what kept his brother so long from arriving.

"I had something to do. Anyway, who are you talking to?" Ikuto asked.

"My boyfriend, and the people that are going to contribute to help giving your dearest a sweet sixteen." She replied, blushing a bit.

"I see. I guess you make out with him often huh?" Ikuto teased.

"Stop teasing me!" Utau said, her face becoming red from Ikuto's teases.

"Okay. How's the plan going?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, the set up is going to be completed two days later. The interior will look like this, and the plans are at the back." Utau said, passing Ikuto a piece of paper.

"Singing, violin, dancing… Are you sure Amu's able to do these?" Ikuto asked, amazed at how Amu've grown.

"Well, see the results yourself on that day. She's grown a lot when you are gone, especially her love for you." Utau said. She then recalls about the love charas and ask, "Hey, did you receive any love Charas by any chance?"

"There's one called Aito here, who strangely looks a hell lot like me." He said, as Aito floated beside him, "And one more in this egg."

"An egg with a ring? Sure looks funny." She teased.

"Well, I don't know if it's an love Chara. If you ask me, a ring for an egg looks weird." Ikuto said, staring at his egg.

"True, it's like you're going to get married soon." Utau teased.

"Well, you and that Kuukai guy makes out often don't you?" Ikuto teased back.

"You know what? I'm going to have the chef make something good for dinner now that we're all reunited." Utau changed the subject, rushing into her house.

"Can you show me my room first?" Ikuto asked, "I don't want to stay standing here."

Deep inside his heart, he thought, _'Amu-koi, I'm back.'_

-Amu's room.

"Kiseki oko so~" The beautiful tone that came from her violin came to a stop as she stopped singing.

"Amu-Chan, you're doing great!" Miki complimented.

"I want to fall in love, too." Suu said, envious.

"But Amu-Chan is shining brightly!" Dia said, smiling.

"And the love is getting stronger." Ai added in.

"The trust, too." Rai nodded in consent.

"Go, go, Amu-Chan!" Ran joined in the fun.

"Arigatou." Amu said, as se slowly gets up. Seven days have passed since Utau, Rima and Yaya came visit. Her singing and violin had tremendous improvement. She placed her violin down and went to her seat, doing what she has been doing for four consecutive years.

_Baka neko mimi cosplay hentai! My birthday is coming! Are you coming back for me, too? You know, I agreed to the party because I have a strong feeling that you will come, and I hope you will, Ikuto-koi._

_Yaya told me that she has bought a lot of things for the party, but Miki, Suu and Dia didn't want to tell me how the interior look like will and what the plan is. Also, Ai and Rai have been saying that my love and trust for you are getting stronger and stronger. Even my mother joined in, saying that the tune of my violin makes people wants to fall in love._

_I miss you, Ikuto-koi, I really do miss you a lot. I'm going crazy without you, Ikuto-koi!_

_Amu._

"Amu-Chan, dinner's ready!" Amu's mum called from the living room.

"Coming!" She said, as she places her diary in her drawer.

-Tadase's room.

"Why…" He said to himself.

Tadase had heard news in his school; almost everybody has been invited to Amu's birthday party. He was disappointed that he was not invited. The jealousy inside of him slowly builds up.

'_You will be mine Amu…'_ He thought to himself, _'The day you turn sixteen is the day you will be mine.'_

What he does not know is that Ikuto have arrived in Japan.

-Tsukiyomi residence.

After dinner, Ikuto's parents went to their room, and talked about their life. Utau decided to stay overnight at Kuukai's place and Ikuto was at his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He suddenly stood up and decided to make a phone call.

"_This is Easter Jewels, how may I help you?" _The salesman on the other side asked.

"Hello, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said. The word 'Tsukiyomi' in Easter meant he is one of the higher-ups.

"_Pardon me, sir. How can I help you in anyway?" _The salesman asked.

"I want a ring, made on the twenty third. Send someone over to the residence to take the design, immediately." Ikuto said.

"_Yes sir." _The salesman said, before killing the call.

Ikuto stepped outside, he was just about to step out when a guy wearing an 'Easter Jewels' Uniform came to his doorstep.

"How may I be of help?" He asked Ikuto.

"Here's the design. I want it done by the twenty third. Miss any details and the whole of Easter Jewels will never be seen again." Ikuto said, his eyes getting serious.

"Y…Yes sir." The employee said, before rushing back to work.

Ikuto went back to his room, lying down on his bed. _'I want you to have the best, perverted child.'_ He thought, and turns over, and smiled. _'I'm back, Amu-koi. I missed you.'_


	6. Tadase's plan ruined

**Joven: YES! I have 3 reviews this time! Thank you, very much! Sorry that I couldn't update as fast as I can in the past, because I started to work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 6, Tadase's plan ruined.

The day of the party arrived. Amu woke up from her bed, excited for the party. She was not allowed to go near the park, and that is why she does not even know how the park looked like now.

"Ohayou!" She said, as she stretched herself.

"Ohayou Amu-Chan! Happy birthday!" Her Charas congratulated her.

"Arigatou! I need to go to school now. Miki, can you help me?" Amu asked.

"Hai! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki chanted and soon, her uniform appeared at her bed.

"Arigatou!" She said as she changed. She went and took her bag and her cell phone, and she notices a message from an anonymous. She opened up the message.

"_Amu, Happy Birthday – 00:02" _Was all that was in the message.

"Who would send me a message that early in the morning?" She asked.

"Amu-Chan! You're going to be late!" Miki said, and Amu rushed out of her house.

-Seiyo High.

In school, everyone wished Amu happy birthday. For Amu, it is her first time experiencing such warmth. A familiar figure walks up to her.

"Ohayou, Amu-Chan." Tadase greeted.

"Ohayou." She said back, in her cool and spicy attitude.

"May I walk you to class?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to find my violin teacher." Amu replied, walking away. This causes Tadase's anger and jealous towards Ikuto to grow. _'Tonight,'_ He thought, _'you will be mine.'_

As usual, Amu reported to the music room. She found her teacher and asked for some tips.

"Amu, your violin skills have far surpassed mine." The teacher said, smiling at Amu. "I am amazed that your violin could be played so well in just a short period of one week. Amu, I will see you tonight." As the teacher walked to other students, giving them advises. Amu went to a corner when an announcement was given.

"Searching for Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kuukai. Please report to the principal's office immediately."

Amu was shocked. She took her bag and rushed to the principal's office immediately. When she reached, everyone was already there.

"G…Gomen." She said, panting.

"Well kids, you guys are getting a break from school today. I will see you guys at the party, I believe. And, happy birthday, Hinamori Amu." The principal said.

"Thank you." Nagihiko, Kuukai and Rima said in unison as they dragged Amu out of the room. Amu was dumbfounded at what she heard.

"Y…You mean, the teachers was also invited!" She asked.

"Yeap! And now, you're going for a make over with Utau, Yaya and Rima." Kuukai said, giving her a thumb up.

"Let's go. Utau is waiting." Rima said, as she dragged Amu out of the hallway.

"I'll call my friends that are going to be performing magic." He said, walking with Nagihiko out of school.

"I'll go check on the P.A system. I might perform tonight as well." Nagihiko said.

"Well, see you later tonight then!" Kuukai said, and they go on their different paths.

-Utau's car.

"Hey… hey! Where are we going?" Amu asked, wondering where their next destination is.

"To the spa. We're going to have you to become the prettiest woman tonight." Utau replied.

"Yaya is going to be pretty too! Hehehe!" Yaya said, smiling.

"Utau, have you picked the dress?" Rima asked. Amu did not catch what her three friends talked about.

"Yeap. I'm going to have her wear it tonight." Utau replied. The car then came to a stop.

"Let's go. First, a haircut." Utau said, as they stepped in. One of the employees went forward and led them to a salon. The owner stepped forward.

"Hello, Utau. It's nice to meet you! Who is it that's going to have a haircut today?" The owner asked.

"It's her. We want her to be in the best that she can be. If something goes amiss, Easter Salon will be closed down, get it?" Utau said. She never did want to say these words, but Ikuto did tell her to say these to the owner, so she said it.

"Why, yes of course. Come, have a sit, princess." The owner said, inviting Amu a sit.

"What hairstyle would you like, princess?" She asked.

"Well, anything that suits my gothic outlook." Amu replied. The owner looked at her for a moment when she thought of an ideal hairstyle.

"I know what you need, princess!" The owner said. She took out a pair of scissors and did some trimmings and cuttings. Within minutes, a Amu with a completely new hairstyle was presented to her.

"I loved it!" Amu said, happy to get her current hairstyle.

"Remember, wear it with a dress, preferably black and red or both mixed." She said, winking to Amu.

"Arigatou! I really appreciate this!" Amu replied, and went towards Utau and her friends.

"Nice." Utau said, smiling.

"Amu-Chi! You look fabulous!" Yaya said envious of the new looking Amu.

"Fantastic." Rima said.

"Arigatou, minna." Amu smiled.

"Next, let's go." Utau said. As they get out of Easter Salon, the employee of Easter, who was waiting patiently outside, led them to a new outlet. They went in, just to find that it was a massaging centre.

"Follow the instructions. After this, we're going for a spa, before heading to my house." Utau said, her phone busy on the phone.

-Tsukiyomi residence.

Ikuto was doing what he usually does, lying on the bed. Suddenly, his phone rang. He received a text from his sister.

"_Amu and her friends are going home later. Leave for the park. Kuukai will lead you to your hiding place." _It said.

'_What a bother.' _He thought, before taking his violin and left his room.

**(Time skip! Ikuto went ahead to the park to hide himself. Utau, Amu, Yaya and Rima finished their Spa and came to Utau's home)**

"Wow, Utau house is huge!" Yaya said.

"Not really. Now, wait for a moment." She said, as she pressed a button in the car. Within minutes, a maid came out, taking a box.

"Arigatou." Utau said, receiving the box and close the door. The car then drives us to the park.

As they entered the park, Amu was surprised at how big the room is.

The room was in the colour of white, which brightens the room. The entrance has flowers in placed, congratulating Amu for her sixteenth birthday. There are many tables, like those of weddings and foods are at one corner, like a buffet. In the middle of the room placed a fountain and further up, the stage.

"Wow…" She said in awe.

"You know, the whole park is currently owned by Easter, unauthorized personal aren't allowed to enter after today." Utau said.

"W…Why?" She asked, feeling a bit down.

"I'll tell you later. For now, you will need to go to the backstage." Utau said, as the girls led Amu.

They are changing from their school uniforms into party dresses. Utau is in a black and white dress, which Kuukai had bought for her. Rima wore a full white dress, those like of wedding gowns. Yaya wore a red dress, matching her ribbon while Amu wore a gothic-style dress, matching her hair. They then equip their accessories.

"Amu-Chi kirei!" Yaya said, envious.

"Look presentable." Rima said.

"Now, let's go on stage." Utau said, "Almost everybody arrived."

As they stepped out from the backstage, the room was fully filled with people from Seiyo High and some of Amu's friend. Nagihiko and Kuukai ran up the stage to meet the girls.

"Well, are we going to start now?" Nagihiko asked, his eyes were on Rima, who has not noticed him.

"Yes, is _he _at where I asked you to place him?" Utau asked.

"Yep. Go ahead and see him." Kuukai said.

"Okay, I'm going to go check. Nagi, thanks for being the emcee for today." Utau said, as she left with Kuukai.

"Sure, leave it to me." Nagi said, as he took the mic. Amu wondered who 'he' was.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Please have a seat. Each of you will have received an envelope from us, receiving your table numbers. Please sit according to the numbers, thank you. The party will begin shortly." Nagi said, like a professional emcee.

"You're good!" Yaya complimented.

"Thank you, Yaya." He replied. After the crowd ceased the noise, he continued, "Firstly, I would like to thank everyone that came here for Hinamori Amu's birthday party. We hope that you will enjoy the concert but first of all, let us invite Hinamori Amu to give us a speech, everyone agree?" Nagi said, as he stepped back and invites Amu on stage.

The nervous Amu walked up. She know nothing to say, but words came out from her mouth, "I would like to thank everyone who has shown up for the party today, and a special thanks to my friend who had organised this. This is my sixteenth birthday, a day where I will finally become a woman. Saying about woman reminds me something. Four years ago, when I was still a grade six student, I lived a live no other would have. Once, I let a guy free load in my room for three days. I don't think anyone had done anything as ridiculous as this. This guy, he promised me something on the day before Nikaidou sensei's birthday, "I will come back for you, once you have become an adult." These words were the words that gave me strength to live cheerfully until now. Before today, no one knows about this secret and now, I will reveal it. That guy's name is none other than…"

"HOTORI TADASE." A guy stormed in and shouted. Behind it were two other figures. They walked into the room and the lights revealed their identities. They are none other than Tadase and his parents.

Utau saw Tadase and run up to him, followed by Kuukai. On stage, Amu was shocked of Tadase's presence, while Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko glared at him.

"What are you doing here!" Utau asked Tadase, who messed up the party.

Tadase reached for his pocket, taking out a ring. He kneeled down in front of the huge crowd and said words that not many guy could do at a young age of sixteen. "Amu, will you marry me?"

These words angered not only Amu, but also a guy in the shadow. He reveals himself to the angered Amu, Tadase and the crowd. This left Amu in the state of shock.

"I'm sorry, but this is a sudden announcement." The guy with midnight blue hair and eyes said. "The following people please who were mention, please come up on stage. Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Hinamori Amu's parents and Hotori Tadase's parents, please come up on stage. And also, Tsukiyomi Aruto and Tsukiyomi Souko." He said, as he dragged the dumbfounded Amu.

"Sorry, but please entertain them for a moment, we have something to discuss at the backstage." He told Nagi.

"Alright, no problem!" Nagi replied, taking the microphone as those whose names were mentioned went to the backstage.

-Backstage.

The blue haired guy took chairs and allowed the guest to sit. _'I didn't know he was back…' _Tadase thought.

"I'm sorry for troubling the two families. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And these two are my parents." Ikuto started, "As we could see, Tadase had proposed to Amu, and everybody witnessed that."

"Yes, we do." Amu's mom said. Amu's dad decided not to step up, as there is no one who could take care of Ami, and he could not bear to see these situations. "And what about it, Ikuto-kun?"

"First of all, if you can excuse me," He said, as he went forward to Amu. Amu was in red. Not in anger, but in embarrassment. He took out a ring, a similar design to that of his egg. He knelt down in front of Amu, and gently took her hand.

"Amu, will you marry me?" He asked. This infuriates Tadase. He gave Amu no chance of replying and interrupted, "What's the meaning of this, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto stood up, smiling at him. He then turned away and walk back to his seat.

"Now, Mrs. Hinamori, you have now witnessed not only one, but two confessions. It is alright that you don't choose any of us, of course, and I would like you to say something about this, if you please." He invited.

"It's not my say. I'm glad that two young men proposed to Amu, two very capable and young men at that. But Amu's husband, my son-in-law, will not be decided by me." She then faces Amu. "Amu, choose the man you love, because I want you to have the best." Amu nodded and stood up.

"I would want the two men to stand up." Amu said. Ikuto and Tadase did as instructed.

"Tadase, why do you want to marry me?" She asked.

"I love you, that's all to it." He replied. Amu turned to face Ikuto.

"And why do you?" She asked, in her cool and spicy manner.

Ikuto gave her a smirk. He walk towards her and held her hand. She blushed upon coming in contact with him. Ikuto started saying, "For four whole years, I have travelled around the world with my dad. I found him in half a year, and spent three and half year in building my career. In this adventure, I've met many pretty ladies, and there are many girls that come after me. But no one could compare to the girl of my dreams." By now, Amu's eyes were filled with tears. Ikuto gave her a hug, continuing, "I'm sorry to make you wait for four whole years, Amu. I'm back…"

"I LOVE YOU, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" She shouted.

Having heard these words, Tadase left in anger and disappointment.

"I love you too, Amu." He whispered in her ear.

**Joven: Sorry it took long! I was very very busy with work, and I had almost no time to think about ideas. This is the best that I could think of. Sorry if it's not as great as previous chapters.**


	7. The Party

**Joven: Alright! Finally going to start on chapter seven. Had a rough time thinking of how it might go, but I hope you guys would like it! **

**And also, I've started a new Fan Fict, called The Seven Brothers, please read it. I basically had drafted chapter 2 and 3, and I'm going to release it when I have the time.**

**And I finally know what's R&R! I always thought it's called rate & review, LOL!**

**Anyway, please Read&Review (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! and any of the songs found in the chapter.**

Chapter 7, The party!

Flashback-

_Ikuto gave her a smirk. He walk towards her and held her hand. She blushed upon coming in contact with him. Ikuto started saying, "For four whole years, I have travelled around the world with my dad. I found him in half a year, and spent three and half year in building my career. In this adventure, I've met many pretty ladies, and there are many girls that come after me. But no one could compare to the girl of my dreams." By now, Amu's eyes were filled with tears. Ikuto gave her a hug, continuing, "I'm sorry to make you wait for four whole years, Amu. I'm back…"_

_"I LOVE YOU, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" She shouted._

_Having heard these words, Tadase left in anger and disappointment._

_"I love you too, Amu." He whispered in her ear._

At that point of time, everyone left the couple alone.

"So… My strawberry misses me, huh?" Ikuto started teasing her.

"N...No! Why the hell would I miss someone like you!" Amu defended herself.

"Ho? Who's the one shouting, I love you?" Ikuto teased back. He just loves teasing Amu.

"S…Shut up!" Amu said, blushing. She then gave Ikuto a peck on the cheek and left the backstage, leaving a dumbfounded Ikuto at the backstage. He soon shrug it off and followed Amu.

-Stage.

After Tadase left, everybody had been expecting the couple to appear on stage. As Amu exited the backstage, Nagihiko spoke.

"Alright, let's have Amu and Ikuto back to the party, and also, enjoy our performances!" Nagihiko said, leading the couple to their seats, which consists of her friends and family. The room turned dark, and spotlights suddenly flashed at different directions randomly for a few seconds and all focused on the stage at once, revealing the idol, Hoshina Utau.

The music started playing.

Nana Mizuiki [Hoshina Utau] Heartful Song.

"I, Hoshina Utau, wish Amu a happy birthday. Last long with my brother." And Utau winked at Amu, leaving a red Amu beside Ikuto, before she started singing.

_daremo inai stage__  
__yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku__  
__kinou to onaji__  
__asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no___

_RASUTO SHI-N ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo__  
__namida fuite tobira tatakou___

_atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru__  
__yuuki o dashite__  
__hazukashigaranaide__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__utau yo itsumademo__  
__anata ni todokimasu you ni___

_itsukara darou__  
__honto no egao miserarenakunatteta__  
__konna watashi o__  
__akiramenaide mattete kureta no___

_kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita__  
__hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite___

_natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga__  
__mesameru you ni__  
__sunao ni nareta kara__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__kokoro o hiraite___

_ima__  
__atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru__  
__yuuki o dashite__  
__kagayaki tsuzukeyou__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__utau yo itsumademo__  
__anata ni todokimasu youni_

Everybody applauded at Utau's performance. Words like, "Spectacular" And "Marvellous" Could be heard in the room. Then, Nagihiko went up on stage again.

"Alright, thank you Utau, for the great singing. And now, we would like to invite Hinamori Amu up on stage, along with Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Nagihiko said, winking.

Amu and Ikuto were both shocked. Amu knew nothing of what she needs to do, so does Ikuto. Then Rima, who was sitting beside Amu, spoke.

"Your violin, Amu!" Rima said, cueing her. Amu realised that her Violin was left at the backstage. She stood up, and was about to rush to the backstage when Ikuto stopped her.

"I…Ikuto?" Amu asked, wondering why he was stopping her. Ikuto then picked up his violin and hold Amu's hand, walking up to the stage. He took out his violin, and place his violin into position.

"Remember our first song?" Ikuto said, giving her a smirk. She then realised what he mean and started to sing.

Shugo Chara! Yuuki No Uta

lalala uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

As everyone started to give applauses, Amu blushed. She had never sung in front of such a huge crowd, especially with her teachers around. Ikuto and Amu gave a quick bow, before walking back to their seats. When they are seated, Ikuto hold on to Amu's hand, to calm her down from the performance she gave just now.

"That's a great performance by the birthday girl! And now, my friends and I are going to perform as well. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!" Nagihiko said, and the lights went off for a moment. And then the light returns, The band was already prepared.

Taeyang – Wedding Dress ( English Cover )

(Verse 1 - Tommy C)  
Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door

You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though weve grown apart  
My brain cant seem to let you go

Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight

(Pre-Chorus)  
I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on

(Chorus)  
Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress

(Verse 2)  
Snappin out this misery  
Depression this aint me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees

You got control of me  
And I, I cant explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane

Since youve moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack

(Pre-Chorus)

(Chorus)

(Verse 3 - )  
And I see you with your man and it's hard to understand  
If we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began  
We would always fuss and fight and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl and you were my world but you'd never trust this guy  
'Cause the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart  
And I just don't get when you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working  
And everytime that you say it's over it breaks my heart and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next, I'm left with an imperfect smile 

And that is when Ikuto turned and gave a peck on Amu's cheek. At the same time, at another corner, Kukai did the same to Utau. But what was unexpected is that Nagihiko went down the stage, and gave Rima a peck on the lips. Nagihiko then spoke.

"Even thought it's Amu-Chan's birthday, but I have something to say." Before kneeling down in front of the crowd, facing Rima and continued, "Rima, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nagihiko did not have to wait long to get an answer, because Rima replied with a peck on his lips. Everyone applauded for the new couple. Nagihiko then whispered to Rima, "Chat after Amu-Chan's party." And gave her another peck on the cheek before going back to stage.

"Thank you, but now, it's time to see something interesting. I present you, Amu-Chan's photo, from the past till the present!" Nagihiko said, as the screen came down and a beam of light shone on it. Amu was blushing like an apple now and she buried her face in her hands. She then felt someone holding on to the waist, and realised it was Ikuto.

"You're so cute when you were a baby." He commented, when Amu's baby photos were shown on the screen.

"S…Shut up!" She replied, and her hands reached for Ikuto's other hand.

Pictures of Amu as a baby were shown, and as time goes by, pictures of her in elementary school came and then, it was Amu practicing her Violin for one consecutive week.

"You sure are hardworking for me, aren't you." Ikuto started to tease, as this was his perfect opportunity.

"It was for you, okay…? Don't like it…?" Amu asked. This was the first time she said something sweet to Ikuto in a soft, sweet tone.

"I love it." Ikuto said, with a smile and not a smirk.

Pictures were still flashing on the screen and they were stunned when one of them shown Ikuto and Amu performing on stage, and another one was Ikuto giving Amu a peck on the cheeks. Everyone cheered as Amu blushed and a light tint of pink formed on Ikuto's cheek. Then, the slide ended.

"Alright! That's the end to the party! Now everyone is free to walk around. There's a magic performance and food on the left side of the room and you can request to play your favourite music for free at the right side of the room. Thank you for being patient with us. Hoped you enjoy your day!" Nagihiko said, as the curtain went shut.

The crowd then dispersed. Some went for food, and some went to watch the Magic show. Amu and Ikuto then dispersed themselves to one corner of the room.

"Hey, Ikuto…" Amu spoke.

"What is it, Amu?" Ikuto asked, wondering what could be on her mind.

"This place… it's going to be owned by Easter… right?" Amu asked, feeling a bit depressed.

"Yeah… and unauthorised personals aren't allowed to enter." Ikuto said.

"I hope… I could still come here again…" Amu said. She still wants to be able to come here sometimes, reminiscing the past when she was here with Ikuto.

"You can." Ikuto stated plainly.

"Huh…?" Amu asked, wondering what he meant.

"I bought this place for you." Ikuto said, as he blushed a bit. Amu was shocked. She knew Ikuto was not joking with her.

"Why would I need a place so big…?" Amu asked, still shock from having such a big place.

"To live with me, silly." Ikuto said, as he pulled Amu to his waist. Amu knew nothing to say. All she could do was to hug him on the waist. Out of the sudden, the Humpty Lock that was attached to Amu and the Dumpty Key that was attached to Ikuto shone, and they were transported to another place.

**Alright, here it is. Chapter 7. Hope it wasn't disappointing, and sorry that I took long. Have been busy with work since it's winter break. Please R&R (: Also, support my other FanFic, The Seven Brothers (:**


	8. Author's note

**Author's Note; **

**First of all, a sincere apologies to those who have anticipated [ The key that matches my lock ] chapter 8. Here's my explanation.**

**-Flashback**

_**It's seven a.m in the morning. I woke up to get myself dressed for work. And then, I went on to my Microsoft words.**_

_**-Five minutes later-**_

_***Blue screen* **_

_**... ...**_

_**KYAAAA!**_

**-Ends of flashback.**

**But seriously, no.**

**Okay, the real reason is because I've got my computer changed, and my original plot for the story's gone... and that's because I've forgot to save my plot to that freaking thumbdrive.**

**And yes, I'm really sorry and so, this is what I've come up with.**

**As you guys know, or maybe not, Chapter 7 ended with a cliff-hanger, with the Humpty lock reacting with the Dumpty key. I forgot what I've planned for this, but now, I'm going to let you be the planner for this story.**

**You can leave your ideas by various ways through fanfiction that I'll be able to receive and as long I like that idea, I will pick up from it.**

**If there's really no choice, the story would be left there, until I thought of a plan to make up this hole.**

**And lastly, I'm really apologetic to those who have anticipated, and I look forward to your ideas. (:**


End file.
